Pancakes do not a Relationship Make
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: Canada's story about when he gave Maple syrup to Prussia on April Fool's '09. No pairings.


**Disclaimer**: Do not own Hetalia, writing for fun only.

* * *

><p>Canada rested his cheek in his palm as he idly clicked about his computer screen, trading between looking through Hockey stats, reading Wikipedia articles, correcting the ones about his history, and occasionally refreshing updates on this one blog he'd found. He'd come across it by accident really, but when he'd realised it was a fellow nation person he'd chosen to stay around for a while. He didn't really bother commenting, but it was fun reading what the others said.<p>

Scrolling through some new entries he saw how many people had commented. There were especially a lot about England's food. They were overreacting really. Sure England wasn't the greatest cook, and some of his foods, like cow tongue, were an acquired taste that even Canada hadn't, erm, acquired, but there were other foods like fish 'n chips and meat pies that were actually pretty tasty. Canada even had his own version of meat pie, tourtiere.

Still, all those replies gave the Canadian boy an idea. After all, this "Prussia", (Wasn't he dissolved after the war?), seemed to be taking pictures of everything that happened to him today. And with so many other nations reading this blog, maybe if he could get his picture posted by the ex-nation then those nations would notice him.

But what could he do to get himself noticed. That's when, in his idle scrolling, the picture of the Panda toys came up. Now there was an idea. He could give the man a gift, something really memorable that would link to him. But, what to give? He briefly thought of giving a polar bear friend for the pandas, but that thought left almost as quickly as it came. It had to be something different and uniquely him to really gain some attention.

He sat, lips pursed in thought as a couple more entries went by until he spotted his friend, Mr. Kumanora, licking at something golden brown that had gotten on his paws from lunch. Of course! Real Canadian Maple Syrup, straight from Quebec! He still had a bunch of bottles stockpiled in the pantry, he could surely part with one in his quest to be noticed by the others.

Plan in mind he quickly snatched up his car keys, a bottle of syrup and with a pat to Kuma's head and "I'll be back soon, eh." he was out the door. It took a while, and he didn't arrive at Germany's house until after dinner time, but if the plan worked it would be worth it. He paused a moment before ringing the door bell and waiting patiently for someone to answer.

Luckily, it was actually Prussia who answered and not his brother, so he wouldn't have to ask for the person he was looking for. He just put on a bright smile and opened his mouth to greet the red-eyes man, but was stopped by the blunt, "Who the hell are you?" He let out a sigh, but refused to let it get to him. He was here to change this after all.

So, he brightened again and held out the bottle he had brought. "I'm Canada. I brought you some maple syrup. It's a specialty of my home. It'll surely bring happiness to anyone who eats it."

He was actually a little surprised when the German scoffed at him. "Yeah right, like I'm falling for that again. Nice try kid, but I've already spent a lot of money on things that will 'bring happiness' today already."

The door was starting to close on him. This was bad. Prussia wasn't supposed to reject it. "Wait!" The door paused. "I'll um… I'll give it to you for free. You don't have to pay anything. It's a gift, straight from Canada." He thought he would reiterate his name, just to make sure Prussia wouldn't forget.

It seemed to work. At least Prussia was opening the door again and holding his camera up to snap a picture. "Okay, fine. If you're just giving the shit away anyway I'll take it." And with that his hands were suddenly empty and he was facing the shut door once more. With a shrug he returned to his car and headed for home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A month later saw Canada sitting unnoticed as usual in another G8 meeting. If he was lucky he would be remembered long enough to give his input on some issues today. So far he hadn't been, but lunch was coming up soon and maybe after that would turn out better for him.

Just then, the break was called and he could hear Prussia, who had decided to accompany Germany for some reason, calling out over the general chatter. "Yo, America! I ran out and I heard they only make this junk in North America!" Curious, Canada looked over to see the ex-nation waving around the Maple Syrup bottle that he, Canada, had given him.

But why would he be asking America? Canada was the world's largest producer. Quebec accounted for a good three quarters of the world's Maple alone. "Yeah, sure, I can hook ya up!" And somehow, his neighbour still outshined him. Yeah, this was definitely a FML moment. Canada slumped over, forehead pressing into his papers on the table in defeat.

* * *

><p>A bit of head canon about Canada, much like America he doesn't really mind England's food and doesn't have a great sense of taste. He does, however, enjoy a wide variety of foods and is pretty willing to try new things from all over. He is also no 5* cook like France, but with the help of a recipe he is patient enough to make just about any food and make it tasty.<p>

Title is a reference to a conversation I had, where PruCan was brought up and apparently a reason often given for the pairing is "**Pancakes! What more do you need?**" I mean, really? A relationship should be based on more than that. I don't really hate PruCan, I'm just very very tired of it and would much appreciate some variety for my favourite Canadian. Or at least some more AmeCan to balance it.


End file.
